love me back to life
by veronique2
Summary: Michael visits Mysterious Marylin and heis sent back in time to correct a mistake.


VERO:  
  
June 21, 2009, in the morning.  
  
"Brian, we have to go, or you will be late and I will not open my store on time."  
  
Brian moved closer to Michael and kissed him deeply. "Why? They can wait."  
  
"No, Eddy can't wait...he needs me to order new stuff and you have to check your agency. We said we have to do that once a week, remember?"  
  
Brian sighed. "Yes, I know... it's boring but we have to do that... I can't wait for it to be tonight and eat you..."  
  
Brian began to kiss Michael on the neck.  
  
"Stop it, or we'll never leave."  
  
Finally Brian let Michael go.  
  
*******  
  
30 minutes later Brian arrived at his own agency.  
  
His secretary looked at him and said, "Someone is waiting for you. He is already in your office."  
  
Brian entered and saw Carl Horvath who was waiting for him.  
  
"Hi Brian."  
  
Brian looked at him with a suspicious look and said, "I swear Carl, Mikey and I did nothing...it wasn't us."  
  
"I know... but soon you two will have a lot of troubles... and Debbie asked to me to protect you since you two started to open a detective agency one year ago..."  
  
"Debbie is always worried, she didn't give us 5 months when Mikey and I became a couple and look, now it's five years and we are still strong, we don't need your protection."  
  
"Yes, but it's because of me that you two didn't go to jail when you entered in that house 2 months ago without permission, it was a violation... an illegitimate intrusion... I just don't know why you two play private detective."  
  
"A boring life is not for us. my agency doesn't need me so much, Rage is soon done and Michael has Eddy to be the manager of his store. and beside we always are a dynamic duo."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing...so tell me why are you here?"  
  
"I heard that the sister of the guy who was killed one week ago asked you to work for her? That's true?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"That's crazy, you two have to let the police do their job... this time it's serious, it's a serial killer case here, not a robbery, or unfaithful case or even a child who ran away from his family."  
  
"What Carl, you are scared that we'll find the killer before you?"  
  
"Listen to me, give up okay, if something happens to Michael, I will be responsible."  
  
"Don't worry, so now I have some boring work to do... it was a pleasure to see you," said Brian as he opened the door.  
  
*******  
  
At the same time, Michael was in his car and his cell phone rang.  
  
"Novotny?"  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Oh mysterious Marilyn? You have some news for us?"  
  
"Yes, I'm in Woody's, come here now, it's important."  
  
15 minutes later Michael arrived at Woody's and Mysterious Marilyn was there.  
  
"So what news?"  
  
"Something wrong will happen to Brian, I saw it."  
  
Michael's heart jumped and he became pale.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"But I think I know how to fix that."  
  
"So tell me, what did you see?"  
  
"Give me your hand Michael."  
  
Michael obeyed and Marilyn closed her eyes.  
  
Then she felt something strange and when she opened her eyes, Michael wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Michael?"  
  
The bartender looked at her with eyes wide opened.  
  
"Oh my god...he disappeared...you made him disappear Marilyn."  
  
Marilyn was in a panic.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He just disappeared... I swear."  
  
"Oh my god, where?"  
  
"I didn't know you have such power Marilyn."  
  
"Me either."  
  
Marilyn was stunned but she smiled.  
  
"Oh it's great... I have some extra power finally."  
  
Suddenly her smile faded away. "Oh god, this time Brian will kill me."  
  
"You have to make Michael come back."  
  
"Yes, but I even don't know how I made him disappear."  
  
"Oh my god, you're dead, when Brian will know, you're dead."  
  
21 June 2003 in Woody's  
  
Michael felt weird as he opened his eyes. He didn't see Marilyn.  
  
He asked the bartender where she was but it wasn't the same guy and he said to him that Marilyn used to work here only Friday nights and surely not in the morning.  
  
Michael had a weird feeling.  
  
Plus he was worried with what Marilyn said to him. He decided to go to his store and he will talk to his lover as soon as possible on the phone.  
  
When he exited Woody's he didn't find his car.  
  
"Shit... what the fuck does that mean?" he said.  
  
********  
  
At the same time, Michael just arrived at his store. His cell phone rang and it was Ben.  
  
"Hey, Baby. I miss you."  
  
"We were together 30 minutes ago?"  
  
"So I don't miss you?"  
  
"Of course you do..."  
  
"Can't wait for tonight Michael, we'll celebrate our first anniversary, I will eat you for dessert."  
  
"Hummmm can't wait, I will close the store early."  
  
"See ya, Baby."  
  
"See ya."  
  
Michael looked at his store. He had plenty of things to do but suddenly he felt weird and he had just the time to blink.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, he saw Buzzy yelling at him because he was behind the counter.  
  
Michael didn't understand anything, then the door opened and a 17 year old Brian entered.  
  
"Buzzy, is Michael here?"  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
June 21, 2003  
  
Michael stood there, staring at the empty space where his car used to be. "Fuck," he said. "I can't believe someone stole my car!"  
  
He pulled out his cell phone to call the police but was frustrated again when it wouldn't work. He shoved it back in his pocket and began walking toward the comic store.  
  
He arrived there 15 minutes later and was surprised to find the store empty. Eddy wasn't there.  
  
"Eddy?" he said. He checked the storage room and he wasn't there either.  
  
"Huh?" Michael said. "Where the hell did he go?"  
  
He went over and picked up the phone and called the police.  
  
"I'd like to report a stolen car," Michael said.  
  
"Okay, give me the make and model and license number," said the police officer.  
  
"It's a 2008 BMW..." was as far as Michael got before the officer cut him off.  
  
"2008?" the officer asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very funny," said the officer and he hung up the phone.  
  
Michael stood staring down at the phone in disbelief.  
  
"What the fuck?" he muttered.  
  
He dialed the number to the detective agency but was shocked when it wasn't Brian who answered the phone.  
  
"Stumpy's Pizza," a young voice said. "Can I help you?"  
  
Michael hung up the phone.  
  
He was very confused. He looked around the store and started to notice that the place looked different. He walked out from behind the counter and began to look around.  
  
The phone rang and he rushed to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" he said, in his anxious state forgetting to answer with the name of the comic store.  
  
"Hey, Mikey."  
  
"Brian! Thank god. I don't know what is going on! Everything is so weird..."  
  
"Whoa, slow down. What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, for starters, my car got stolen."  
  
"But you don't have a car."  
  
"What? Yes I do. Well, I did. Oh, is this a joke? No, you're right. I don't have a car, since it got stolen. It's not funny, Brian."  
  
"Who said it was a joke? What is wrong with you?"  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just been a really weird day... And Eddy isn't here either. He's supposed to be working."  
  
"Who's Eddy?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Brian? You know Eddy."  
  
"You mean that kid who's working for Ted's web site? Isn't his name Eddy?"  
  
"Ted's web site had been closed for years."  
  
The two men just stood there, both very confused.  
  
Michael sighed. He was so frustrated he was about to cry. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew he wanted Brian.  
  
"Can you just come down here, Brian? Please?"  
  
"I'm at work, Mikey."  
  
"So leave. We don't have any cases to deal with today, do we?"  
  
"We?" Brian asked.  
  
"What?" Michael asked and a tear slipped out of his eye.  
  
"Mikey are you crying?"  
  
"No," Michael said, trying to sound tough and failing.  
  
"I'll be right there," Brian said and he hung up the phone.  
  
**********  
  
Twenty minutes later, Brian burst through the front door of the comic store.  
  
Michael looked up from where he was laying his head down on the counter. His eyes were red.  
  
"Brian!" he said and he got up and ran around the counter and jumped into Brian's arms, wrapping his legs around Brian's waist.  
  
Brian was shocked but hugged Michael back.  
  
Finally, Michael pulled away from Brian and looked at him for a second before diving in for a passionate kiss. Brian was surprised, but found himself returning the kiss.  
  
When Michael finally broke off the kiss, he looked at Brian and smiled. "I can't believe it's only been a few short hours since we last made love," he said.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" said Brian.  
  
JADE:  
  
Brian dialed Michael's cell phone for the tenth time in 30 minutes. He was beginning to get worried. There was no answer and when he'd called the shop, Eddy had said that Michael had never shown up. Deciding that he was getting nothing accomplished, he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.  
  
Where could Michael be? Fuck! Fear started creeping into his soul as he tried not to think the worst. Standing in the bright sunshine, he decided to walk Liberty Avenue. Maybe Michael had gotten distracted by one of their cases.  
  
It didn't take long before he found Michael's car parked in front of Woody's. *Well, fuck. What's he doing here?"  
  
Brian stepped into the darkness of the bar and scanned for his lover. There was no sign of him, but wait. Marilyn and the bartender seemed to be having an intense conversation. They were so wrapped up in their discussion that they didn't hear him walk up behind them  
  
"You know that he's going to kill you. This isn't the first time that one of your powers has gone wrong."  
  
Marilyn sighed. "Yeah, but I can't tell him until I figure out what happened to Michael."  
  
Brian's heart stopped. One of Marilyn's powers has SNAFU'ed again? "Marilyn. What did you do?"  
  
Guiltily, Marilyn spun around, fear shining out of her eyes. "Brian. It's nice to see you. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Let's cut the bullshit. Michael's not answering his cell phone; Eddy says that he never showed up at the shop today; and now you and the bartender are having discussions about your powers and Michael."  
  
Brian pinned Marilyn with a hard stare. "And that's never a good combination. Now, tell me what happened."  
  
"I don't know what happened. I called Michael earlier because I had a vision. I took his hand and closed my eyes. When I opened them, he was gone."  
  
Brian's glare became colder and colder with every word Marilyn spoke. "What did I tell you about touching him? Especially after your short-lived pyrokinesis landed him in the burn unit for a month."  
  
Marilyn flushed at the reminder. Her powers were unpredictable and short lived; most of the time.  
  
Brian suddenly swayed on his feet as a deep shudder coursed through him. It was a sensation that he'd never felt before. Something was wrong with Michael.  
  
2003  
  
Brian set Michael down on his feet. "Michael, what the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
Fear and confusion flooded Michael. What was wrong with Brian? Since when had Brian ever turned down a chance for them to get naked? At least in the past five years.  
  
Suddenly, Michael noticed that Brian was wearing a suit. "Hey, what's with the suit? You haven't worn one of those since you left Vanguard."  
  
Concern flooded Brian. Obviously, Michael was not feeling well. "Mikey, are you feeling ok? You're acting strangely."  
  
"Me? You're the one who's forgetting things. My car, Ted's website, Eddy." Us. The word hung on Michael's lip. Had something happened to Brian after he left to cause amnesia?  
  
"Michael, I think you need to see a doctor. Let me call the professor. Don't you two have plans for your anniversary tonight?"  
  
Michael froze. Ben, anniversary? Oh fuck! Without saying a word, he turned and picked up the newspaper still folded on the counter.  
  
His mind didn't want to process what he saw. "Brian?" Michael's voice sounded distant to his own ears. He never saw Brian catch him just before he hit the floor.  
  
"Mikey."  
  
VERO:  
  
1988, Buzzy's store.  
  
Michael stared at the young Brian as Buzzy said, "No Brian, don't worry."  
  
Brian smiled and of course noticed Michael.  
  
Michael felt himself blush. He still was very confused and Brian looked at him with a seductive smile. Suddenly it was too much and he fell on the floor.  
  
"Oh god! I always have this effect on the men," said Brian proudly but still a little surprised.  
  
Buzzy approached the unconscious Michael and tried to wake him. Suddenly Brian said, "Let me do it, I have the technique to wake up a beautiful princess from sleep."  
  
Brian opened Michael's mouth and wanted to give him air.  
  
When Brian touched Michael's lips he felt like he was in heaven. Only one person did that to him before and it was his Mikey. He stopped, very confused but his lips were still on Michael's when he woke up.  
  
Michael was in shock to see the 17 year old Brian's lips on his and pulled away violently.  
  
"Hey, is that the way you thank your savior?" said Brian with a grin.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Buzzy's comic store," said Buzzy.  
  
"Yes, 21 June, 1988," added Brian.  
  
Michael stood up with shock and yelled, "1988!"  
  
Brian and Buzzy looked at Michael in shock. "Yep," said Brian.  
  
"What the fuck happened! It's impossible!!"  
  
"Are you okay," asked Buzzy.  
  
Michael seemed more and more confused but the reality was in front of him and slowly he became a little calm and Buzzy gave him some water.  
  
"Where do you live?" asked the owner of the store.  
  
"I... I..."  
  
"Oh my god, you have an anmesia?" said Brian.  
  
"What?" said Michael.  
  
"I saw a movie like that one month ago, a man didn't remember where he lived, who he was."  
  
Michael, still confused, nodded blankly.  
  
"Oh my god..." said Buzzy.  
  
"It must be terrible. I will try to help you," said Brian.  
  
Michael didn't say anything. He wanted time to think but he didn't have time.  
  
Buzzy looked at Brian. "Hey, savior boy! Do you have the money? I can't keep it any longer you know."  
  
Brian, who was still staring at Michael, turned his head to talk to Buzzy.  
  
"Oh sorry, yes, it took me time to have such money, thanks for keeping it for me, sure you don't wanna reduce the price. it's a lot for me."  
  
"Sorry, it's already a favor... and I do that because I'm sure Michael will be happy with it."  
  
"You didn't say anything did you?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
Brian grinned. Michael still didn't know what the two men were talking about.  
  
Then Buzzy opened a drawer and said, "Here it is, Captain Astro issue 1 number 1."  
  
Brian had a large smile and Michael was in shock.  
  
Brian bought that comic for his 30th birthday. What the fuck happened? Suddenly he realized that probably he didn't buy it for his 30th birthday but before... he was confused. Brian bought the comic at 17 for him? So why did he wait so long to give it if it was a gift for him?  
  
Brian took the comic. "Thanks."  
  
"When will you give him the comic Brian?"  
  
"I plan to do it next week...for something special," he said with a grin.  
  
Michael was stunned. Next week?  
  
They were in June... it wasn't his birthday or anything special.  
  
Brian put the comic in his bag and turned back his head to Michael.  
  
"So we have to find who you are now!"  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
2009  
  
Brian had to reach out and grab Marilyn's chair to keep from falling on the floor.  
  
"Fuck," he said.  
  
"Are you okay, hun?" Marilyn asked.  
  
"No... yes... I mean, I'm okay, but Mikey isn't."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know... I just... something's wrong!" Brian said, regaining his composure.  
  
"Let me see your hand," Marilyn said, reaching to touch Brian's hand that was still resting on her chair.  
  
Brian jerked his hand away. "Oh no you don't. You aren't touching me!"  
  
"Well, how will I know what is wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. But you had better figure it out. And NOW!" Brian yelled at her face.  
  
"You can't rush these things, dear," Marilyn said, trying to remain calm in the face of Brian's anger. "And besides, I don't know what I can do. I don't even know what happened to him."  
  
"Fuck!" Brian yelled. He turned and walked a few steps away.  
  
Suddenly he turned back around again and held out his hand. "Fine. Read me or whatever you do. Anything to help get Michael back."  
  
Marilyn reached for his hand and Brian fought the urge to jerk his hand away. Marilyn held Brian's hand and closed her eyes to concentrate. Brian watched her with wide eyes. Marilyn flinched and her eyes flew open. Brian jerked his hand away and took a step back.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Oh my god," Marilyn said.  
  
"WHAT? Is it Mikey?"  
  
"No. It's you. You are in grave danger."  
  
"I don't give a fuck about that. What about Mikey?"  
  
"I don't know. I couldn't read anything about him at all. It's like... he doesn't exist."  
  
"He doesn't exist!" Brian yelled. He rushed at Marilyn and pinned her to the bar. "If you fucking killed him, you're next!"  
  
"You... wouldn't hurt a lady, would you?" Marilyn asked, shaking in fear.  
  
Brian laughed maniacally. "You are as much a lady as I am a saint," he said and he reached down and grabbed Marilyn's crotch through her dress, finding much more than a lady would have.  
  
Marilyn gasped up at Brian. Brian squeezed and Marilyn flinched in pain. "You had better find a way to bring him back, or I'll make sure you really are a lady," he said right into her ear.  
  
"Okay, okay," Marilyn said, her voice much higher than normal.  
  
Brian let go and backed away from her. He glared at her for a minute and then turned to go.  
  
"Where are you going?" Marilyn asked.  
  
"None of your business," Brian said. "You have my cell number. Call me if you find him."  
  
"But I didn't tell you what's going to happen to you!" Marilyn yelled, but Brian ignored her and walked out the door.  
  
Brian stomped off down the street, lost in his thoughts. Soon he found himself back at the detective agency.  
  
He went inside, feeling helpless. He didn't know what to do to try to find Michael. He walked to the back where his private office was and opened the door. He crossed the room and laid down on the leather sofa. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths.  
  
"Hello, Brian," a deep voice said, startling him.  
  
Brian looked up to see a dark figure stepping out of the shadows of the dim room.  
  
"I hear you've been looking for me," the man said.  
  
JADE:  
  
2003  
  
"Mikey. Come on Mikey, wake up." Michael slowly opened his eyes, wondering what was going on. He looked up into the concerned hazel eyes of the man he loved. But it wasn't the man he loved. Now that he had an idea of what was going on, he could see the differences. This was Justin's Brian, not his.  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
He wondered if he really would be okay. Somehow, he'd managed to travel back in time six years. Ok, he knew how, Marilyn. That woman's powers were dangerous.  
  
Brian looked down into his best friend's eyes. Michel had scared him when he'd passed out. He'd barely made it in time to catch him. But Michael had been acting odd all day.  
  
"Mikey, are you sure you're ok? You haven't seemed like yourself today."  
  
Michael knew that if he told Brian his theory, he'd dismiss it as an overactive imagination. Thinking quickly, he sat up.  
  
"Sure. Just a little hungry."  
  
Michael's mind raced as he tried to remember what he and Ben had done for their first, and only, anniversary. Ah yes. The plan had been Papagano's and bed all night.  
  
It hadn't quite worked out that way. "I was saving room for dinner with Ben tonight."  
  
Brian's eyes rolled. He'd been keeping quiet about Ben and Michael's relationship for months. He wanted to say something, anything, that would make Michael open his eyes.  
  
"Where is the good professor taking you?"  
  
Michael remembered Brian's intense dislike of Ben. It had begun when Ben had slammed Brian into the locker at the gym and gotten worse from there. Brian thought Ben was dragging Michael into the pits of hell with him. And Ben thought Brian was a hypocritical slut who was negative only out of sheer luck. But they'd agreed to be civil, for Michael's sake.  
  
But it hadn't lasted.  
  
"Papagano's. Then we're going to spend the rest of the night in bed."  
  
Michael tried hard to find the shield he'd used to hide his feelings for Brian. But he hadn't used it in five years.  
  
He didn't want to be talking about Ben with Brian. Not now. Not knowing what was coming in the days ahead.  
  
Suddenly, a knife cut through Michael's gut, as if someone was trying to sever him from his soul. Making a quick decision, Michael turned his face into an expressionless mask.  
  
Brian wondered what was going on in Michael's brain. There was obviously something going on and there was something different about Michael today. He seemed more settled and sure of himself.  
  
Before Brian could talk to him, Michael's words bubbled out of his mouth. "Brian, I'm glad you came when I called. I'm going to close the shop and get something to eat."  
  
"Mikey, what the fuck is going on? You've been acting strangely all day."  
  
"I've got to go. Look, lock the door behind me."  
  
Michael reached into his pocket to pull out his keys then stopped. There were things on that key chain that Brian was not ready to see.  
  
"Never mind. I'll call you tonight, I promise." Michael not so gently pushed Brian out the door. Walking behind Brian, Michael couldn't help notice Brian's perfect ass.  
  
After locking the door, Michael turned to see that Brian was staring at him. "What wrong Brian?"  
  
"You tell me. You've obviously got something on your mind."  
  
Michael took a deep breath. "Look, I'll tell you tonight." Without waiting for a response, Michael kissed Brian's cheek and headed toward Woody's. He had to see a lady about some time travel.  
  
VERO:  
  
Michael arrived at Woody's as fast as he could.  
  
He entered and went directly to the bartender, "I need to see Marilyn, where does she live?"  
  
"I can't tell you that information..."  
  
"Listen to me. I'm a little nervous now, and I have an urgent thing to do so you will tell me where she is."  
  
"I'm sorry man, but I can't."  
  
Michael was upset after what he felt in the store. It was like Brian was in great danger and he had no time to be polite.  
  
"So I'm waiting."  
  
"Sorry, I can't tell you anything."  
  
Michael was furious now and he slid his hand under his jacket and took his gun and pointed it at the man. "And now, will you tell me?"  
  
The man looked at him in shock.  
  
"Hey, calm down, take it easy..."  
  
"I will, if you tell me what I want to know."  
  
"Okay, put the gun away and I will do it."  
  
Michael smiled. "Good boy."  
  
After one year of being a detective Michael learned to be persuasive and with Brian these two were scary sometimes. They were a perfect team. A perfect dynamic duo.  
  
The bartender gave him the paper and Michael thanked him.  
  
He left in such a hurry that he didn't notice that Brian, who was intrigued, had followed him. Brian was still in shock, hidden in the corner. He saw his best friend like he had never seen before... and with a gun. What the hell happened? He wanted to follow Michael but he lost him because of the shock he just had.  
  
So he entered in Woody's and said to the bartender who tried to recompose himself, "What did he ask you?" asked Brian with a not very polite tone.  
  
"What?" said the bartender in shock.  
  
"The guy, with the gun. What did he want?"  
  
The bartender didn't know what to do. The other man seemed crazy and this one was not better. Brian held him by the shirt.  
  
"So? What did he ask you?"  
  
"Mysterious Marilyn's address," said the bartender under shock.  
  
"Give me the address."  
  
This time the bartender obeyed immediately. He wondered what the fuck happened today with people.  
  
**********  
  
Michael was already in front of Marilyn's door.  
  
"Marilyn!" he yelled.  
  
The door opened. "What?"  
  
Michael pushed the door and entered without permission.  
  
"Hey, are you mad?"  
  
"I need your help, I want to go back to my time."  
  
Marilyn was stunned.  
  
After 15 minutes of explanation she finally said, "I can't."  
  
The answer wasn't satisfying to Michael.  
  
"So you have to find a way, only you can do it."  
  
"Well, darling, calm down and think, if you are here it's because God wants you to be here... maybe it's a way to resolve a thing you only can do here...for the future."  
  
Michael listened carefully. "I understand, you said to me in 2009 that Brian was in danger..."  
  
"So maybe the only thing to save him is in this time and you have to find it."  
  
"So tell me more."  
  
"It's 100 dollars darling."  
  
Michael took his gun and said, "And now?"  
  
Marilyn smiled. "Oh of course, I was joking, it's always free for you."  
  
"You have to find something soon," said Michael.  
  
"I will try."  
  
"And it's weird. I was thinking I didn't see my other self yet."  
  
"Oh interesting... maybe something happened to him too..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't know, I will search, I promise."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"It's always a pleasure with nice people like you."  
  
"Don't forget it's your fault."  
  
Then Michael left Marilyn and reflected on what she said. Maybe the clue was in this time.  
  
In the stairs he noticed a dark shadow in the corner. He approached with silence and he surprised Brian.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey Mikey, you tell me, what are you doing here?"  
  
"You followed me?"  
  
"I was worried... and I saw you with the gun... what do you want with Marilyn?"  
  
Michael had no explanation right there and he couldn't tell the truth so he used something he knew would work to confuse his best friend and future lover. He kissed him deeply, without warning.  
  
Brian was surprised but returned the kiss and after they broke up the kiss, his mind was confused. "What are you doing?" said Brian, trying to get cold.  
  
Of course that bullshit attitude didn't work anymore with Michael  
  
And Michael smiled back and said, "You trust me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
So with a great smile Michael said, "I swear I will tell you soon, there's nothing to worry about, Brian."  
  
"But..."  
  
"You trust me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Michael kissed him quickly on the lips and said, "So I want you to do something for me."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tell me what you did since the last two weeks. Try to think of it, and we will see tonight okay, at Woody's."  
  
"What about the professor?"  
  
"I'll be there, I will tell you everything."  
  
Of course Michael didn't want to tell everything but he had to investigate and maybe Brian could help him in that way.  
  
The day passed faster, it was 6 pm, and he didn't find anything... Michael was thinking... he was mad because he knew Brian was in great danger and he didn't want to risk changing something because that could change his future with Brian.  
  
But he thought of something... something he could do without changing his relationship with Brian... Ben... the little fucker Ben with who he wasted 1 year and 9 months with... Maybe he could do that favor to himself and stop the wasting to one year only.  
  
In fact, Ben didn't stop his steroids like he said to him... One day Ben lost his control and had nearly killed him. Nobody knew, even Brian. He kept that secret. After that it was hell and he had to break up with him, but it wasn't easy at all.  
  
So, he went to his flat and of course Ben was there.  
  
"Hello Baby," said Ben with a great smile.  
  
"Hi Ben."  
  
Michael was distant.  
  
"What's wrong baby?"  
  
Michael entered in Emmett's old room and he opened a drawer.  
  
"Michael, what are you doing? There is nothing here," said Ben.  
  
"Really?"  
  
So Michael opened the secret drawer in the drawer and took the steroids.  
  
"Oh what a chance? What is it?"  
  
Ben became pale.  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"That doesn't matter."  
  
"I promise Baby, I stopped it."  
  
"I don't care anymore, take your fucking steroids and your stuff out of here, right now."  
  
Ben was in shock. "What?"  
  
"You understand me, take your stuff and get out of here, it's over."  
  
"But-"  
  
"You need some pressure." Then Michael took his gun. "I'm sure with this, you will get enough pressure to do that quickly."  
  
Ben didn't recognize his Michael. The Michael in front of him was completely different.  
  
"Put the gun away, Michael. what's wrong with you?"  
  
"You know Ben, if I shoot with it, there will be no noise, it's a silent model."  
  
"You can't do that."  
  
"Do you dare me?" Michael's facial expression was a little scary. "It's over, pack your stuff."  
  
30 minutes later, Ben left under shock and swore to not come back.  
  
Michael was happy. He left a note to himself on his desk. "Ben was a fucker, he still used steroids, now he is gone, go to see Marilyn. She will tell you what happened."  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
1988  
  
Michael didn't know what to tell Brian and Buzzy about who he was. He figured it would be a bad idea to tell the truth so he decided to go along with the amnesia story.  
  
"I... but I don't know who I am," Michael said.  
  
"What happened?" Brian asked.  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Wow, you really have bad amnesia if you don't know anything."  
  
"I guess so. Well, I should get going," Michael said and he headed for the door.  
  
"But where are you going?" Brian asked.  
  
"Ummm, I'm not sure."  
  
"Well, you can't just wander around if you have amnesia. Come with me."  
  
And before Michael had a chance to argue, Brian grabbed him by the arm and led him toward the door.  
  
"Bye Buzzy!" Brian shouted as they exited the store.  
  
"Where are we going?" Michael asked.  
  
"To my friend Mikey's. I'd take you to my house, but..." He frowned and let go of Michael's arm.  
  
"But we can't go there!" said Michael.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because..." But Michael couldn't think of a good reason. And besides, he had nowhere else to go.  
  
"We're going. No arguing," said Brian.  
  
Michael smiled. Brian always did have self-confidence.  
  
Since he had no choice but to follow, he decided to take advantage of the situation.  
  
"So, tell me about this Mikey. Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
"What? No!" Brian said, quickly. "Well... not yet."  
  
Michael swore his heart stopped beating. Not yet? What the hell did that mean?  
  
"Oh?" he said. It was the only intelligible sound he was capable of producing in his shocked state.  
  
"We're best friends," Brian explained. "But..."  
  
"But what?" Michael asked, trying not to hyperventilate.  
  
"You sure do ask a lot of questions," Brian said avoiding the subject.  
  
Michael sighed. Did he really expect Brian to tell him everything?  
  
They walked for a while in silence. A couple of blocks from Michael's house, Brian stopped and put the comic book in his backpack.  
  
"Don't tell him about the comic, okay? It's a surprise."  
  
"A surprise for what?"  
  
Brian smiled as he got lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Brian!" a voice shouted, jarring him from his thoughts.  
  
Brian looked up and saw Mikey running towards them, a huge smile on his face. Mikey reached them and gave Brian a big hug. Brian kissed Mikey on the cheek and then let him go.  
  
Michael watched the display and couldn't help but smile too.  
  
"Mikey, this is... well, I guess I don't know his name," said Brian, frowning. "He has amnesia. I met him in Buzzy's."  
  
"You're bringing home strays now, Brian?" Mikey asked with a grin.  
  
"No! I just figured he could use a nice meal or something. It must be terrible to not know who you are."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Michael," Michael said, reaching out to shake Mikey's hand. It was a strange feeling for him, seeing himself at 17.  
  
Mikey smiled up at Michael shyly. He blushed as he shook Michael's hand.  
  
Brian smiled, but it wasn't a very friendly smile. He wrapped his arm around Mikey's shoulders and led him down the street towards his house. Michael followed.  
  
"He's old, Mikey," Brian whispered.  
  
"Brian!"  
  
Brian squeezed Mikey closer to him and laughed.  
  
"So, do you think your mother will cook us a nice lunch?" Brian asked. "She'll let him eat too, right?"  
  
"Of course." Mikey looked over his shoulder at Michael. "So what should we call you?"  
  
Michael stepped up to walk next to Mikey. "I don't know..." He thought for a minute. He smiled. "How about Charles?"  
  
"That's my middle name!" Mikey said.  
  
Michael smiled. "Really?" he said, playing dumb.  
  
They reached Mikey's house and walked up the sidewalk. The house looked the same as it always did and Michael smiled.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and a much younger, skinnier Debbie walked out onto the porch. Michael had to force himself not to laugh. He smiled widely up at his mother.  
  
"Hi boys!" she said. "Who's the cutie? Isn't he a little old for you two?"  
  
"Ma!" Mikey yelled. "This is Charles. Brian met him at Buzzy's. He has amnesia."  
  
Michael smiled and walked up to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Novotny." It felt weird. He had the urge to give her a big hug.  
  
"Nice to meet you," she said.  
  
"How did you know my last name?" Mikey asked, frowning. "Did you tell him, Brian?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Sure you did," Michael said, trying not to freak out.  
  
"I really don't think I did," Brian said, by now getting a little angry.  
  
"But you must have. How else would I know?" Michael looked at Debbie and smiled weakly.  
  
She frowned at him. "What are you trying to do to my boys?" she asked. "You're not some crazy stalker are you?"  
  
"No! Of course not!"  
  
Debbie looked at him suspiciously. "Well, whoever you are, I don't want you in my house. Now kindly leave."  
  
Michael looked from Debbie to Mikey and Brian. They were all looking at him suspiciously.  
  
Finally, he turned to leave, without another word.  
  
"It's a shame," Brian said. "He was really hot, for an old guy."  
  
"Brian!" yelled Mikey.  
  
JADE:  
  
2003  
  
Michael left the apartment he'd shared with Ben. Even though they'd been over for 5 years, seeing him in the place they had shared had been hard. But he knew that things were going to be different.  
  
Heading for Woody's, he felt the sharp pain again. This time, it was stronger, doubling him over in pain. And it was accompanied by a searing pain in his heart, as though someone was carving it out of his chest. He had to get home.  
  
He needed Brian, his Brian. The one who'd shared his bed for five years. The one who'd been there when his daughter was born. A tear started streaming down his face.  
  
"Hey Mikey!" Shit, it was Brian. Justin's Brian. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I broke up with Ben." Michael swore, he hadn't meant to say that.  
  
"Why?" Brian moved to take Michael into his arms. "What happened?"  
  
"He never stopped."  
  
Brian tried hard to control his expression. Michael didn't need to know how happy he was that Ben was out of the picture. "You mean the steroids?"  
  
"Yeah. And if I stayed, he was going to come close to killing me." Michael's words were calm and matter of fact. As if he was reciting something he learned a long time ago.  
  
Michael took a deep breath. As he released air in his lungs, he could feel all the old anger and pain over his breakup with Ben just fade away. He hadn't realized that he was still holding on to that.  
  
Brian watched Michael, carefully looking for signs that he was upset by any of this. He found none. What he did see however, were hints that he had stumbled down the rabbit hole. "Who are you? You aren't Michael."  
  
Michael started laughing. "Brian, I think all those drugs have finally fried your brain." Michael tried to shrug off Brian's accusations, but he knew that Brian was too sharp for that.  
  
"Nice try. Who are you, really?"  
  
Michael sighed. "Oh, but you aren't going to believe me."  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"I'm Michael Novotny, but I'm six years older than you. Mysterious Marilyn somehow sent me through time from 2009." Michael stopped talking as Brian burst into laughter.  
  
Brian regained control and shot an accusatory look at Michael. "I'm not buying that. Who are you?"  
  
Michael pulled his wallet out of his pocket and went through it, handing Brian selected items. He knew he had to be careful not to influence Brian in anyway. He couldn't do anything to jeopardize his future relationship with Brian.  
  
Brian looked over the driver's license and the old picture of him and Mikey that he knew Michael always carried. Hmmm. The dates on the license showed that it had been issued in 2006. And the address was one very familiar to Brian. It was his loft. Why was Michael living at his loft? He raised a questioning eyebrow to Michael.  
  
"And what about the rest of the photos in there? You could have stolen Michael's wallet and it's real easy to get fake id's."  
  
"I won't show you the rest of the pictures. They could influence your actions and change the future." Michael's voice was stern. "I will not lose my future."  
  
"How could a few pictures change the future?"  
  
Michael laughed, his full body laugh that never failed to intrigue Brian. "Brian, You know better than that. Didn't I drag you to see Back to the Future II about 15 times? Would you want to change certain things? Make certain things happen sooner, or later? What if I have in my wallet a picture of the man you love more than life itself? Would you run out looking for him, or would you run away from him because you aren't ready?"  
  
Brian sat in stunned silence. Obviously he wasn't going to get any future stock tips, so he might as well give in gracefully. "Okay, say I believe you. How did you get here?"  
  
"Mysterious Marilyn." Michael scanned the crowd looking for her. At first he didn't see her, but then on a second pass, there she was. "Stay here."  
  
Michael headed for Marilyn. "Any luck?"  
  
Marilyn turned to Michael, then saw Brian behind him. Her face paled. "I'm not sure. But I did see something about Brian."  
  
Michael's stomach churned up in knots as he leaned close to her and whispered in her ear. "I'm going to lose him, aren't I?"  
  
Marilyn looked into Michael's deep chocolate eyes, full of pain and hope, and couldn't lie to him. "Yes you are."  
  
VERO:  
  
"Yes you are." The words were unbearable to Michael.  
  
Suddenly a harsh pain cut his stomach again, causing him to almost faint. Brian took him by his shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
But Michael was pale.  
  
"No, you are not."  
  
"I have to think, did you do what I asked you this afternoon?"  
  
"Yeah, I recapped my last two weeks," Brian said as he gave some paper to Michael.  
  
Something was wrong and Michael knew it. Brian stared at him very worried. Michael tried to get concentrate on the recap but he couldn't.  
  
In 2009  
  
Brian looked at the shadow. "Who are you? What the fuck are you doing in my office?"  
  
"So you looked for me, but what a good chance because I was looking for you too... in fact I changed my plan just for you... I had to kill 2 other people before you... But don't worry, I will kill them after... I forgot to mention that Justin Taylor is the second one just after you."  
  
"What? Why Justin?"  
  
"You know, soon when the police will be smarter, they will call me "The Black Widow." I love that name, don't you?"  
  
"The Black Widow?"  
  
"Yes because I kill all my lovers... even if it is a one-night stand... I'm sure you forget the threesome we had with Taylor, the 21 June 2003..."  
  
Of course Brian didn't remember. But he tried to play like he remembered.  
  
"Oh yes, I remember very well."  
  
"You are a liar. But it's not a big deal."  
  
The man approached closer, he had his gun in the end. Brian looked at him. He was blond and tall, with green eyes.  
  
"Okay, I'm sure we can find a deal," said Brian.  
  
"Nice try," said the man as he shoot Brian. The bullet hit Brian's head. "But I don't do deals," said the man as he left the office.  
  
2003  
  
Michael froze. He didn't know why, but he had a really bad feeling.  
  
Then, Brian's cell phone rang.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Why's it your business?"  
  
"God Brian!! I'm waiting for you... I found someone perfect for a threesome."  
  
"Justin, not for today I'm busy."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
And Brian hung up the phone.  
  
"What's Justin want?" asked Michael nervously.  
  
"Nothing important, we had some plans but I cancelled it."  
  
"No, you don't have to cancel your plans. The less we change things the better it will be Brian, and I can't concentrate with you staring at me like that, you'd better go."  
  
"No, I'm staying here."  
  
"Please Brian, you trust me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So don't worry, go back to Justin and have fun... I'm okay, everything is okay."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Just go, okay."  
  
Michael took all his strength to say to Brian to go away, but he needed to be alone and read the recap without disturbing eyes.  
  
So finally Brian took his cell phone and called Justin. "Justin, I'll be there in 15 minutes."  
  
Then Brian left, but before he put a kiss on Michael's cheek tenderly.  
  
Michael began to read the recap with attention.  
  
1988  
  
Brian looked at Charles who was leaving and he felt weird suddenly. He said, "Wait... Charles come back."  
  
Debbie and Michael looked at him stunned. "Brian."  
  
"We are stupid, your family name is just written on the door. He had to see it and with our suspicious looks and his amnesia he got confused."  
  
Brian ran to Charles to stop him.  
  
"Sorry, we didn't see that Michael's family name was on the door, you saw it there?"  
  
"Huh? Yes."  
  
"Come back." Then Brian grabbed Michael's arm.  
  
Debbie and Michael looked ashamed.  
  
"We are sorry."  
  
"I understand, you have the right to be suspicious. I'm a stranger."  
  
Debbie prepared the dinner and Michael, since he was there, seemed comfortable for the first time. It was strange but something inside him told him everything was right. Of course he had a connection with Brian as always. And the two men were talking a lot.  
  
The young Michael wasn't so pleased to see his best friend so happy with the older man. Brian didn't treat people like that, only him, he was the exception, and now Michael had the feeling he was losing his best friend to that man. And it wasn't better when he remembered that Brian said he found the man hot.  
  
Debbie called Michael to help her, and Brian and "Charles" stayed together.  
  
Brian looked at Michael in the kitchen. Michael glared at him suspiciously.  
  
"Oh my god," said Brian.  
  
"What?" asked Charles.  
  
"I think Michael is jealous."  
  
Michael looked at himself, sure his little self was jealous.  
  
"It's the first time, I saw him jealous," said Brian with a grin.  
  
Michel was surprised.  
  
"What? Why do you say that?"  
  
"I can fuck the world, and it's like he doesn't care... I mean, he asked me how it is, plenty of things, sometimes he has his sad puppy dog eyes because it's not him I fucked but there it's different."  
  
"What do you mean?" said Michael.  
  
"He is furious. just different, because I didn't fuck you...so it's not that... it's not for that. It's the first time I saw that. It's great."  
  
"Why is it great?"  
  
"Because that means maybe he loves me. I mean really, not only for sex. Here he is jealous because I treat you like I used to do with him."  
  
"I think he loves you and not only for sex," said Michael a little upset.  
  
Brian looked at him strangely. "What?"  
  
"It's obvious..." said Michael.  
  
"You sure? I mean, I don't know, one day I try to have my way with him, I just said to myself I'll take my chances... but his damn mother came in and after nothing... he almost avoided me... I was scared I did something so wrong. I didn't want to lose him. I swore to myself that I wouldn't touch him anymore."  
  
"But maybe he was ashamed?"  
  
"Well, sometimes I have a problem understanding him, but it's strange because other times it's so easy to read him."  
  
"Brian, do you love him?" Michael finally had the balls to ask directly.  
  
Brian stayed silent.  
  
"Well I don't know, I think so... how can I be sure it's love?" asked Brian.  
  
"Inside you, you know it," said Michael.  
  
"Well, it 's not so easy..." said Brian.  
  
"Why are you so afraid to admit it?"  
  
"I don't believe in love."  
  
"Cut it out, be honest... think of the last day of your life. Close your eyes. Is he there near you?"  
  
"Yes," said Brian, his eyes closed. "I love him."  
  
Michael smiled. He couldn't believe what he did or what Brian said.  
  
But Brian said it. And Michael knew that Brian loved him. He wasn't really sure. Sometimes he had doubts and sometimes no doubts, but now he was sure. He said it and he was only 17 years old.  
  
"It's great, it's that! I'm in love with him," said Brian with a smile. "You know what? I will tell him today, and I will give him the comic... I had a plan though but I wasn't really sure of my feelings."  
  
Michael's heart began to panic. What did Brian say to him?  
  
He had planned to do it... but that didn't happen ever and now he will tell him today... god he wasn't sure if he was ready for it.  
  
In fact he wasn't sure that his younger self was ready and he wasn't sure that even the 17 year old Brian was ready for this, too. God, they were only 17.  
  
Michael realized that it was horrible because he couldn't count how many times he fantasized about a young Brian that said a love declaration to him when he was young. But for real, that scared the shit out of him. He was scared that a relationship so early could separate them.  
  
Sure it was insane but he had to stop Brian. Yes, stop Brian.... how can you stop Brian?  
  
Michael looked at Brian with concern.  
  
"Wait, are you sure?"  
  
"What? Of course I'm sure..." said Brian with a fierce tone in his voice.  
  
Then Brian stood up and called his Mikey.  
  
Michael began to panic he won't say it here? It's not Brian to do that. Of course it wasn't Brian to do that, so soon after Bran whispered something to Michael and they went upstairs.  
  
"Shit," thought Michael.  
  
He followed them but this time, lesson was learned and Brian locked the door.  
  
Michael was freaked out. That sounded funny to him that the thing he wanted for so long was the thing he was praying to not happen.  
  
And the worst he didn't hear anything... shit what happened in this room? Michael felt wrong...  
  
Then, the door opened and Brian exited the room with an unreadable expression. He looked at "Charles" and heard Michael who was behind him say, "Hey Brian? You don't want to eat lunch with us anymore? What's wrong?"  
  
What the fuck happened, thought the older Michael.  
  
Brian with a cold tone said, "You are so pathetic Mikey, see ya tomorrow."  
  
Michael was stunned.  
  
Suddenly he remembered something he had forgotten. One day Brian and he were in his room and Brian seemed strange and he said he loved him but in his memory Michael swore Brian was laughing at him and it wasn't what he expected to hear, so he smiled and dropped the subject.  
  
Shit, thought Michael. He was serious this day... Michael ran to Brian who was walking in the street and trying to hold his tears back. "Wait," said Michael.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you."  
  
"Wait, you two are still young, only 17, next year you will go to the college... love is growing up with time, give yourselves the time to maturity, no matter what I am sure he loves you."  
  
"I don't believe in love, I believe in fucking."  
  
"Brian."  
  
"And I'm going to find a good fuck... you are pretty hot. If you want I know a good place."  
  
"Listen to me, I swear, when we... I mean when you two will be ready for something strong... I... I mean, he will run to you, at your place, and no matter what even if you are with Just... I mean with someone he will kick the other guys out and you two will be together."  
  
"Yes, leave me alone okay," and Brian ran away.  
  
Michael stayed there. Brian was in love with him as long as him but he never saw it... well he always really hid his feelings very good and sure after that it will be worse... but now he knew the truth, he didn't know why but Michael was glad that his younger self with all his insecurities didn't notice and didn't understand. But now he knows.  
  
And Michael decided that when he will come back to his time, no matter what he will run away to Brian and do what he said, he didn't care about Ben anymore... and even less about Justin. He knew he was ready now and he knew that the 32 year old Brian was too. He just had to get him.  
  
At that instant, Michael disappeared. He opened his eyes and he was in the street but he was sure he was back.  
  
*********  
  
The 2009 Michael was still in Woody's reading the recap and didn't find something interesting. He was still worried.  
  
JADE:  
  
2003 - Woody's  
  
Michael sat looking over Brian's recap of his activities of the past two weeks. But he couldn't concentrate. Something was very wrong with Brian. He could almost feel Brian's life draining away.  
  
Gathering his strength, he stood up. His head swam but he had to find out what happened; why the only man he'd ever truly loved was dying. As he turned to walk out of the bar, he stopped. Well, he knew it had to happen some time.  
  
Standing in the doorway, was the Michael who belonged here. Before Michael could decide his course of action, Ben was standing behind him. Fuck! He'd broken up with Ben and his alter ego didn't know it.  
  
Michael had to laugh though as Ben tried to apologize for the drugs.  
  
"Ben, it's over. Go on with your life. I am." The Michael who belonged in 2003 turned and walked out of the bar, headed for Brian's loft.  
  
Michael discretely followed himself, taking care not to be seen. He had to make sure that he didn't chicken out. It had taken a lot of booze in order for him to get the courage to approach Brian the first time.  
  
Michael watched his alter ego stand on the sidewalk outside the loft, staring up at the windows of Brian's apartment. Then he turned and started walking away. Fuck. Michael hurried after him. "Giving up so easily?"  
  
Michael laughed at the look of pure shock on his own face.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"We don't have time for this. You know who I am. You have to do it." Michael watched his face color. "Brian's life is at stake here. He's dying."  
  
Michael's eyes flickered up to the windows above him.  
  
"Not him. My Brian." Michael had to stop talking so he wouldn't lose it.  
  
The Michael who lived in 2003 stared. "Your Brian?"  
  
"Our Brian. All you have to do is tell him. Throw Justin out of the loft." Michael tried to say all he needed to say with only a few words. He could feel Brian growing weaker every passing second.  
  
"You'll be happy, I promise." Michael nodded and the identical man in front of him smiled.  
  
"Really?" At Michael's nod, his younger twin headed up the stairs.  
  
Michael's head spun and when his vision cleared, he was standing in front of Woody's staring at his car. He was home. Was it too late? Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, he dialed the office.  
  
As the phone kept ringing, memories flooded his mind. Knocking on Brian's door, ignoring Justin's growl for him to go away. The shock on Brian's face when Michael had tossed Justin and the nameless trick out the door.  
  
Then their first kiss.  
  
Suddenly, a great peace flooded him and the pain in his gut and chest disappeared. Brian was ok. Michael smiled.  
  
"Hello." Brian's voice finally answered.  
  
"Isn't that supposed to be 'Kinney/Novotny Investigations?" Michael had never heard Brian's voice sound more beautiful.  
  
"Where've you been? Marilyn..."  
  
"Remind me to shoot her next time I see her. I'll tell you all about it when I get there."  
  
Brian's voice dropped to a low timber. "And when will that be?"  
  
Michael giggled. "Right now." Michael opened the door to the office and walked into Brian's waiting arms.  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
Epilogue:  
  
2009 A few days later...  
  
"Brian, wait up!" Michael yelled as Brian hopped out of his car and ran towards the loft.  
  
"You have to catch me, Mikey!" he yelled and he went inside the building.  
  
Michael ran to catch up and they both ran up the stairs to the top floor, taking them two at a time, like children.  
  
Michael reached the top floor just as Brian got the door unlocked and stepped inside. Michael followed Brian inside and turned around to shut the door but was shocked to see a tall blonde man with green eyes wearing all black.  
  
He reached out his hand to stop Michael from closing the door. Michael backed away, his eyes wide.  
  
"Brian..." he said.  
  
Brian turned around and his smile faded. "Fuck..."  
  
"Remember me, boys?" the man said.  
  
Michael backed up into Brian. "Yes," he said.  
  
The man smiled, but it wasn't pleasant.  
  
"What do you want?" Michael asked.  
  
"Well, I don't usually do this. But it's been bothering me... I have to do it."  
  
"Do what?" Brian asked.  
  
"Usually I only kill the men I've slept with... but I never got to have the chance to fuck you," the man said to Brian. "You interrupted us," he said to Michael.  
  
"K...kill?" Michael said.  
  
"Yes, haven't you figured it out yet?"  
  
Michael took a minute to think over everything and it suddenly all made sense. That must have been what changed the future and kept Brian from getting killed.  
  
At least for a few days...  
  
Michael's eyes grew even wider as he looked over at the man.  
  
The man began to laugh. "Ah, he finally figures it out!" he said.  
  
He looked at Brian. "You know, I really wanted to fuck you. It's a shame we didn't get to, because now both you and your little boyfriend have to die. You shouldn't have pissed me off."  
  
The man glared at Michael and reached inside his coat for his gun, but he never got a chance to use it, because Michael was just a fraction of a second faster pulling his gun.  
  
The man was shocked when the bullet hit him directly in the center of his chest. He stood there for a second, in shock. His arm with the gun drooped and the gun fell to the floor.  
  
He looked down at his chest, at the blood on his shirt, and then he fell to the floor beside his gun.  
  
Michael stood there for a few seconds, his gun still pointed at the man lying motionless on the floor.  
  
Brian came up behind him and reached to take the gun from him. Michael flinched.  
  
"Shhh, Mikey... It's okay," Brian said in a soothing voice. "It's all over..."  
  
Michael let Brian take the gun away and he set it on the counter. Then he took a by now shaking Michael into his arms and held him tightly.  
  
"I killed him," Michael finally said, several minutes later.  
  
"Yes, you did," Brian said, stroking his hair. "But he was a killer. Who knows how many people he killed? And he was going to kill us. You did what you had to do."  
  
Michael pulled away from the hug and looked up at Brian with tears in his eyes. He couldn't bear to think of his life without Brian in it.  
  
He leaned up and gave Brian a kiss and then hugged him again. "I love you, Brian."  
  
"I love you too, Mikey," Brian said and he too began to cry silently while he buried his face into Michael's hair.  
  
2003  
  
Michael walked up the stairs to the loft and he was surprised at how confident he felt. After hearing the teenage Brian say he loved him and then hearing his future self tell him he would be happy, he knew he was doing the right thing.  
  
He knocked on the door of the loft and a minute later, Brian opened the door.  
  
"What?" he asked, frowning down at Michael.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"I thought you told me we shouldn't change anything?" Brian asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Mikey?"  
  
"Of course. Who else would it be?"  
  
"Well, what do you want?" Brian asked. But Michael was tired of beating around the bush, so he pushed past Brian into the loft.  
  
He was only mildly shocked to see Justin and another man there, half undressed.  
  
"Put your clothes on. You're leaving," Michael said to them.  
  
"What?" Justin asked.  
  
"I said you're leaving. Get out."  
  
Justin turned to Brian. "What the hell is he talking about?"  
  
Brian looked from Michael to Justin and back again. Michael just looked at him and waited.  
  
Brian turned back to Justin. "Get dressed."  
  
"What?" Justin asked, in shock.  
  
"I said get dressed!" Brian yelled. "You too," he said to the other part of their would be threesome.  
  
The man glared at him, but put his shirt back on. He walked out the door without another word. He turned around and glared at Michael too and then walked down the stairs.  
  
Justin was not so easy to convince, however.  
  
"Where am I supposed to go?" he asked.  
  
"I don't give a fuck if you have to sleep on the street," Brian said. "So you'd better dress warmly."  
  
Justin stood there gaping for a few moments and then stomped around the loft finding his clothes and shoes.  
  
"Fuck you, Brian," Justin said as he walked towards the door.  
  
Brian looked at Michael who was smiling at him. He turned to Justin. "Not anymore," he said and he shut the door behind the angry young boy.  
  
Brian leaned against the door and looked at Michael. He smiled. "So it took you long enough," he said.  
  
"Me!" Michael said, smiling back. "You could have done something too!"  
  
"I did, if I remember correctly. And you acted like you had no idea what I was talking about."  
  
"We were 17 years old, Brian!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Would you stop being a pain in the ass and get over here?" Michael said.  
  
Brian shifted his weight off the door and began to saunter over towards Michael. Michael slowly backed away towards the bedroom, trying and failing to keep the smile off his face.  
  
A slow grin spread across Brian's lips as he walked towards Michael. When Michael reached the steps, Brian took off at a run and caught Michael just in front of the bed.  
  
Brian pushed Michael down onto the bed and covered his body with his own.  
  
Michael started laughing, he was so happy.  
  
"So you still haven't said what you're here for, Mikey," Brian said, dipping his head dangerously close to Michael's mouth.  
  
"I thought you figured it out," Michael said, his smile fading. His heart began to beat a little faster.  
  
"Maybe I just want to hear you say it," Brian said.  
  
"I love you, Brian," Michael said.  
  
"And?" Brian prompted.  
  
Michael squirmed under Brian's weight.  
  
Brian pinned Michael down harder, making sure their groins met. Michael gasped.  
  
"And?" Brian said again.  
  
"And I want to be with you," Michael said.  
  
"Be with me how?" Brian asked.  
  
Michael's eyes widened as he looked up at Brian.  
  
Brian only managed to keep the serious look on his face for about another 5 seconds and then he broke. He started laughing and leaned down to quickly kiss Michael.  
  
"You asshole!" Michael yelled through his own laughter.  
  
"Oh, Mikey. You're so easy to tease... it's one of the reason's why I love you."  
  
Michael felt the heat on his cheeks and his smile faded again. "Do you mean it?"  
  
"Of course I do," Brian said and he leaned down for another kiss, this one much more passionate than the first.  
  
A few minutes later, they broke away from the kiss, breathless.  
  
"You don't know how happy this makes me, Brian," Michael said.  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
Brian lifted Michael to sit up and slipped his t-shirt off. He ran his hands up Michael's bare chest, and teased his nipples.  
  
"I can't believe I thought you were old back then. You're so hot," Brian said, leaning down to take one of Michael's nipples in his mouth.  
  
Michael was stuck between being confused and being excited.  
  
"What?" he finally said.  
  
"When you came back to 1988. You just got back from there, right?"  
  
"You knew it was me?"  
  
"Well, not at the time, but I eventually figured it out. And then when the future Michael talked to me, I realized that you must have gotten sent back there when he got sent here."  
  
Michael tried to figure it all out, but his mind couldn't make sense of all of it. Perhaps because much of his blood flow was being diverted from his brain to lower parts.  
  
"Brian?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're talking too much."  
  
Brian laughed and leaned in for another kiss. Then he bent down to kiss along Michael's neck and collarbone.  
  
"And what would you prefer I do instead?" he asked, between kisses.  
  
"Hmmm, if you can't figure that out, then I had you pegged wrong all along," Michael said.  
  
Brian laughed again and pushed Michael down on the bed. He sat there, looking down at his soon to be lover and couldn't believe how happy it was possible for him to be.  
  
"What?" Michael finally asked. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. Everything is finally right," Brian said and he leaned down to once again kiss the only man he ever loved. 


End file.
